This document relates to data processing.
The Internet provides resources to users for informative and recreational purposes. The Internet can connect user devices with remote servers that provide content of various kinds. The servers can also be connected to devices, such as printers. Users can connect printers to the Internet and register the printers with servers. In this way, users can print to the printers through the servers, from any user device connected to the server via the Internet. Thus, users can print to printers from remote locations or to remote locations.